Technological Field
The present invention relates to a cooperation system, an information processing apparatus, a cooperation method and a non-transitory computer-readable recording medium encoded with a cooperation program. In particular, the present invention relates to a cooperation system, including an information processing apparatus that executes a process in cooperation with a portable device carried by a user, the information processing apparatus, a cooperation method performed in the information processing apparatus and a non-transitory computer-readable recording medium encoded with a cooperation program.
Description of the Related Art
In recent years, a technique, for remotely operating an image processing apparatus such as an MFP (Multi Function Peripheral) by a portable device such as a smartphone or a PDA (Personal Digital Assistant) carried by a user, has been known.
For example, Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2008-123476discloses an image processing apparatus that determines whether an operation of pressing on a display surface of a liquid crystal panel is performed by placement of a portable information terminal on the display surface or designation made by a user with his or her finger. In the case where it is determined that the portable information terminal is placed on the display surface, only during a period in which the portable information terminal is placed on the display surface, a communication path is established between an image processing apparatus and the portable information terminal, and a process menu screen for the portable information terminal is displayed.
However, another process is sometimes executed in the portable information terminal in the case where an incoming call is received with the portable information terminal placed on the liquid crystal panel, for example. In the case where preferably selecting another process in the portable information terminal, the user sometimes operates with the portable information terminal detached from the liquid crystal panel. Therefore, there has been a problem that operations that had been input in the information processing apparatus till then become wasteful.